


Oha Asa - tg au!

by ghostedMinds



Series: KnB work sets [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Coffee, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ghouls, M/M, Neighbors, Sickfic, Teasing, Tokyo Ghoul AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:26:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostedMinds/pseuds/ghostedMinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tokyo ghoul au! For knb<br/>drabbles and fics and all of that</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Give Me Everything

**Author's Note:**

> pairing: midotaka  
> prompt: tokyo ghoul au!
> 
> requested by [leona-dracontis](http://leona-dracontis.tumblr.com) and [eritheia](http://eritheia.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr  
> let me know what you think.

Takao heard the soft clack of the door shutting and the click of the lock being set into place. He let out a yawn and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, sitting up and looking at the alarm by the bedside. 3:21 shone back in a bright red light. He sat in bed and looked at the bedroom door but no one came through. Rolling his eyes he rolled out of bed and quickly opened the bedroom door.

Darkness greeted him when the door was opened and only Takao’s knowledge of the apartment’s layout allowed him to walk through it without crashing into anything. It was a short walk, through the hallway, from the bedroom to the living room, and by then his eyes have already adjusted to the darkness. With the help of the city lights outside the window Takao can easily see the man resting in the curved lounge chair by the window.

A tattered and bloody shirt is in a heap by the black chair and the man on it is stretched out. His head is tilted back showing off all the muscles in his neck while there is a faint rise and fall to his chest that seem to be part of the chair. Blue skinny jeans hug his legs that rest against the chair before falling off at the end, and whatever shoes and socks the man had been wearing are now gone causing his feet to gently rest against the floor. Takao openly stares at him and takes in his sight before turning away from the beautiful man and walking into the kitchen.

Slowly and carefully Takao brews a cup of fresh coffee. No added sugars or milk, just a plain black steaming cup of coffee poured into a green mug. Holding the cup with caution he leaves the kitchen and wanders back into the living room, to the man in the same position he was when Takao left. “Shin-chan. Coffee” Takao whispers, his usual loudness abandoned in favor of attempting to comfort his distraught looking lover. 

A black eye and red pupil are the last thing Takao sees before everything is a blur. Midorima grabs ahold of one of Takao’s arms and pulls him into his lap and embraces him, sticking his face against Takao’s chest to listen to his heartbeat. The cup of coffee falls to the floor and shatters into many pieces that scatter across the floor, the burning liquid flowing against the wooden floor with nothing to stop it. Takao gasps in surprise but when he realizes that he’s in Midorima’s lap he is quick to wrap his arms around the green ghoul and burry his face in his hair. He’s not sure what’s wrong but he knows that Midorima needs him and that’s all he cares about.

Midorima’s fingers tighten around Takao’s sides almost painfully, there will most likely be bruises there in the morning. “I like the way you smell.” Takao’s eyes widen in shock but he closes them soon enough and hums in the back of his throat as he tightens his hold on Midorima as well.

“That’s alright Shin-chan, cause you’d never hurt me. Did you hunt?” A small nod is his only answer and the human feels a smirk spread across his face. Midorima doesn’t like to hunt for food because of Takao but the human doesn’t mind, in fact he’d prefer that Midorima would hunt if only so that they can be together. Minutes pass by but the two remain embraced together. A ghoul who finds no pleasure in hunting and a human who encourages his ghoul to hunt.

“Don’t worry Shin-chan, just give me your everything and everything will be fine.”


	2. You've Got Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: midotaka  
> prompt: candy ; tokyo ghoul au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and feel free to request.   
> I'd love some ideas.

Midorima hates small candies. It has nothing to do with the taste, they all taste horrible and he doesn't want to let one anywhere near his mouth, although coffee flavored candies aren't so bad, but he still doesn't want to eat them. He hates candies for a whole different reason. 

Takao will be sitting on the couch beside him watching a movie when he breaks out a bag of ball candies, Midorima can't be bothered to remember their name. He's used to Takao eating human food, just like Takao is used to eating without Midorima (and used to him eating humans but that's another topic completely). 

The green haired ghoul can only watch was nimble fingers peel a plastic wrapper off a green candy before the candy disappears behind pink lips. Midorima's hand tightens and he wishes he could lean in and kiss the human, kiss the human and take his treat away, but he doesn't and only faces the tv again, his eyes still trained on Takao though and they watch as more candies disappear into the humans mouth.

After several minutes of watching Takao, Midorima feels his mouth begin to water and he begins to imagine that it's no longer candies Takao is eating but eyes. He grits his teeth and averts his eyes so he is watching the tv fully, but his superior hearing picks up on the sounds of Takao removing the plastic, mouth opening, enveloping the sweet treat. 

The pain begins to settle in the pit of his stomach and Midorima clenches his eyes shut, willing his growing hunger to go away. After a few minutes, when he can't stand the sounds and the hunger and his own imagination, Midorima stands and retreats into the kitchen. Hands shaking as they begin the process of making coffee, the process that his body is so used to he doesn't have to think about it as he moves. The beverage is brewing when he hears Takao's footsteps. Hot coffee is pouring into a yellow mug, the usual green one he uses is broken from his last hunt and neither man has bought a new one, when arms wrap around Midorima's middle. He doesn't flinch because he knew it was coming. 

"Shin-chan? What's wrong?" Midorima took a deep breath and screws his eyes shut, he won’t be fooled or tempted by the concern laced in Takao’s voice.

"Shut up Takao." Takao smirks against the ghouls back. The old Midorima, the one that never knew Takao, was a killer but now he was different from that Midorima, more ashamed of what he was. Takao was reminded of a caged tiger. Wanting out of the cage but at the same time wanting to stay in the cage.

"Shin-chan, are you hungry?" The ghoul can only grunt and watch the coffee drip into his mug. Takao doesn't say anything else and just holds onto Midorima, grinning against his back. He’ll let the ghoul have his moment. It may be fun to tease him but he’ll only poke so far and this is far enough. And anyway, he can do something else more exiting at another time.

Once the coffee is done he takes the mug and begins to chug it. It's not enough and gone too soon. Midorima starts the coffee maker again and waits. Takao waits just as patiently, letting Midorima have his coffee. 

When the second cup is done Midorima takes a sip and sighs. Takao moves back and keeps his hands on Midorima's sides, pulling him along to follow back into the living room. Midorima resists at first but eventually gives in and let's Takao guide him back. He trusts that the human won't let him bump into anything or hit something. 

They make it safely back to the couch were Takao collapses and Midorima sits down. When the ghoul is comfortable and sipping his coffee, Takao snuggles up beside him and turns to watch the movie playing on the tv.   
"Don't worry Shin-chan, you've got me." Midorima's hand stretches out on the back of the couch before he places it on Takao's side and pulls him closer. The human bats his eyes up at the ghoul and then leans up to kiss Midorima on the lips. The ghoul leans into it before pulling away and resting back into the couch, allowing his muscles and body to relax.

"I know now watch the movie. You're the one who wanted to watch it so badly." Takao grins up at Midorima before laying his head against the chest of the other man and paying attention to the movie again. Midorima looks down at Takao before looking up at the tv again. He's really glad that he has Takao around, not that he ever plans to admit it, even if the human has a death wish just by being with him.


	3. Black Curved Lounge Chair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: midotaka  
> prompt: Tokyo ghoul au ; favorite item

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests open so don't be a stranger. Let me know what you think of this au

There is a black curved lounge chair in their apartment that sits on the hardwood floor in front of the floor-to-ceiling windows. The rest of the living room looks lived in and cozy but right in front of that window, just that lonely chair sits. 

The curtains are either cream colored or a dark grey, almost black, and are usually pulled back so that the view from the window can always be seen. There is always a view of the lone chair from outside, but the view of a lone chair is not why it sits alone in front of the large windows.

Items have come and gone, have tried to make their home with the chair in front of the windows in some way, but the only piece of furniture that fits in the space is that black curved lounge chair. 

Takao likes it because the balcony is right there and the view is amazing, plus Midorima looks fantastic when he sits on the chair. There is always some kind of light that will illuminate Midorima and Takao loves to just watch how the light looks and plays with the other. Midorima probably likes the view from the balcony, being able to see the humans from so far up and not feel guilt or hungry or anything, just look at them. Plus the chair just looks good sitting there in front of their windows. 

Either way, that black curved lounge chair is one of the duos favored items in their apartment and one of the items they would be reluctant to ever part with.


	4. Take Care of Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: midotaka  
> prompt: Tokyo ghoul au ; wounded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests open and I'd appreciate if you left one to help me avoid getting into a writing slump I'm about to enter (I know cause I can feel it coming).  
> Don't be afraid to let me know what you think of this au. Should I do another couple? Is there something you want to see? Just tell me here or on [Tumblr](http://curlyghost.tumblr.com/).

Did ghouls have gods? What did they look like? Do they even exist? Takao doesn’t know the answer to any of those questions, but looking at Midorima in the light of the setting sun while he lay on the black curved lounge chair, he was sure that ghouls had gods, at least they looked like gods. The human couldn’t take his eyes off the other whose only movement was the faint rise and fall of his chest, both eyes closed. Takao wasn’t sure if he had fed or if anything was wrong but seeing Midorima look so relaxed made something in his chest tighten and a spark of joy and possessiveness, to keep the sight to himself and not share the ghoul, ran through his body. He trampled the possessiveness down instantly and walked to the chair with a smirk on his face ready to call out.

A strangled ‘Shin-chan’ is all Takao gets out when he gets close enough to see Midorima properly, and he rushes forward and crouches beside the chair, hands tightly griping Midorima’s arms. “Shin-chan. Shin-chan wake up. Don’t die Shin-chin.” Panic races through Takao and he doesn’t know how to help his lover, how to stop the bleeding and he wishes that he’d asked Midorima about first-aid for ghouls, now all he can do is panic. Tears are on the brims of his eyes and Takao’s breathing and heart rate have accelerated and he’s sure he’s about to start hyperventilating but he can’t help himself because Midorima is laying in their apartment like a bleeding abdomen in an everyday occurrence.

A grunt and Midorima rearranging himself snaps Takao out of his panic a little and keeps the human from freaking out more. Emerald eyes are revealed as the ghoul opens them and looks at Takao, a confused then annoyed look crossing his face. “Takao. What are you overreacting over? And shut up, I’m trying to sleep, honestly.” Takao throws his arms around Midorima’s neck and pulls the ghoul down toward him a little, relief flooding through him. If Midorima can sound so annoyed and reprimand him then he can’t be dying.

“Shin-chan! I thought you were dying or already dead. Don’t do that to me.” Midorima pushed the human away and gave him a confused look that clearing translated to what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about-Takao. Takao grinned at his understanding of ‘silent Shin-chan speak’ and began to properly explain himself. “You were bleeding and you were barely breathing and I thought you were dying. Why haven’t you ever told me how to save you Shin-chan? Or that you could get hurt?” Midorima rolled his eyes and moved to sit back against the chair, Takao perched himself on the side of it on the room Midorima made.

“You never asked. Anyway it was nothing serious. I got in a…disagreement with an acquaintance and we fought. I’m fine so don’t worry about it. You should stop overreacting Takao.” Takao pouted and lay on top of Midorima, fitting his body to the others in a way they had done many time before. Midorima wrapped an arm around his waist and turned to face the window closing his eyes. Takao kept his head up and rested on Midorima’s chest, just over his heart, and continued to look at the features of his lover.

“We take care of each other. I’ll always overreact when it comes to you Shin-chan, that’ how it’ll always be.” Midorima cracked an eye open and looked down at Takao’s face. He took in the serious look on his face, the look that replaced the usual carefree and childish look, before he leaned down and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

“It’s annoying. I know though. Now shut up Takao, I told you I’m tired.” The serious look was quickly replaced with a satisfied grin as Takao surged forward and kissed the bottom of Midorima’s chin.

“Alright. G’night Shin~chan.”


	5. Get Better Kazunari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for leona-dracontis  
> pairing: midotaka  
> prompt: tg au ; Midorima taking care of a sick Takao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests open. Leave it here or on my [tumblr](http://curlyghost.tumblr.com/)

Taking care of someone should be easy enough. After all, theoretically all you have to do is keep the sick person cooled off, let them rest, and make sure they push their liquids. Easy. Easier for someone who studies medicine and the way to be a doctor. So very not true in the case of Midorima Shintarou.

While he may be studying medicine to become a doctor, he is having trouble taking care of a very sick, very human Takao. He has never faced the problem of being sick, being a ghoul and all, and he has never had to take care of someone with the common flu. This is actually Takao’s first time getting it since they’ve been together, and Midorima finds that pretty surprising.

At the moment he’s struggling with making chicken noodle soup. He could go out and buy some from the convenience store that’s just down the block but he’s afraid Takao will find a way to kill himself while he’s gone. The idea doesn’t make him hungry like he suspects it should. Midorima sighs and pushes the thought away. Takao want’s homemade chicken noodle soup anyway. 

Back to the matter at hand, Midorima having difficulty making soup. He has noodles cooked and he’s certain the chicken is done as well. The broth is made too, and everything is mixed together in a pot. The real problem, aside from the mess in the kitchen that he’s choosing to ignore for the moment, is the taste. 

Midorima doesn’t think he’s ever felt so much hatred for his tongue before. Maybe when he first met the human and he insisted on Midorima eating before he’d learned that he was ghoul, but that was ages ago. Right now, he can’t taste the soup so it could be inedible for all he knows. 

“Shin-chan” comes a whine from the bedroom down the hall. Midorima looks skeptically at the already prepared bowl of soup, before he puts it on a tray with some instant tea, and walks to the bedroom. He holds the tray with one hand as he opens the door. Takao’s face brightens into a smile when he sees the green-haired ghoul enter the room. 

Making sure the door closed behind him, Midorima walks to the bedside and set the tray on the nightstand. He hands the bowl to Takao, refusing to feed him, who has already sat up. Takao takes the bowl gingerly in slightly shaky hands and is quick to pick the spoon up and blows on the contents before shoving it in his mouth. Midorima is watching him carefully, forgetting his usual attitude, and Takao chews the mouthful for a bit before swallowing and smiling at Midorima. 

“I like it. Though it could use some salt, and pepper, and probably a few other spices, But I think it’s good for your first time.” Midorima makes a humphing noise and turns his head which causes Takao to smirk at him as he begins to eat more soup. Midorima is hiding a small smile and slightly pink cheeks, refusing to let the human see that he’s happy about the complement. 

One Takao is done with the soup, it is removed from his hands and the cup of tea replaces it instantly, the bowl placed back on the tray. Takao pouts slightly but drinks the tea quickly, using it to help him swallow the medicine he’s handed.

When the cup is empty as well, he hands it to Midorima who places it on the tray who then proceeds to stand. Takao looks quizzically up at him.

“No kiss?” Midorima looks taken back for a moment before frowning and fixing his glasses.

“Get to sleep Takao. You won’t get better if you keep talking.” Takao pouts and turns his head away childishly, not making a move to lay down.

“Not until Shin-chan gives me a get-better-kiss.” A look of disbelief crosses the ghouls face before he rolls his eyes and leans down. He kisses Takao’s temple and then moves away before the human has fully turned his head toward him.

“On the lips Shin-chan” he whines out.

“I refuse to share your germs when you are sick Takao.” Another pout presents itself on Takao’s face, who still moves down the bed to lay down. He’s not series about fighting for a kiss on the lips, but it’s never hurts to ask.

“Please?” He asks while batting his eyes. It might have worked if he was overcome with coughing that was followed closely by a sneeze, so close that his last few coughs were mixed with a sneeze, and a yawn that followed his sneezing. Midorima smirked down at him as he sent a weak glare at the ghoul.

“Fine. Shin-chan is just a meanie.” Midorima nods and picks up the tray, turning the lights off, and heading out the door.

“Good Night.” Takao hums as he has already begun to drift off to sleep. Midorima lets a small smile cross his face while he stands in the doorway looking over Takao’s sleeping form. Before he exits the room, he mutters three words under his breath, unknown to the sick human.

“Get better Kazunari.”


	6. Leaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: midotaka ; aokise  
> prompt: tg au ; leak from neighboring apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and don't be afraid to leave a request here or on my [tumblr](http://curlyghost.tumblr.com/)

“Shin-chan! I think there’s something wrong in the bedroom.” Midorima shifts his gaze from the paperwork in his lap to Takao who’s walking out of their bedroom in a pair of Midorima’s pants, toweling his hair dry. He has to shift in the chair so he can properly look at Takao.

“Why’s that?”

“The wall looks like its leaking or something. It’s not from the bathroom though. Shin-chan do you know what it is?” Takao questions Midorima when he sees a look of annoyance cross his face. The ghoul gets out of the lounge chair and marches to the door. Takao watches him curiously as he exits the apartment and rings the bell to the neighbor’s apartment. A minute later the door opens and Takao can vaguely see a tanned person, he can’t hear the conversation from their door.

\---  
“Midorima? What do you want?” Aomine says around a yawn, leaning against the door jam. Midorima pushes his glasses further up on his nose.

“Your bathroom is leaking into my bedroom Aomine. Try to fix it.” Aomine looks back into his apartment and scratches the back of his head with the hand that isn’t against the jam.

“Alright. That it?” Midorima glares at Aomine but nods, turning to return to his own home. He’s stopped when he hears a voice in the apartment calling him.

“Midorimacchi!!!” Another glare is turned toward Aomine.

“And try to be quitter. Tell Kise that too, he’s too loud in the morning.” He walks away before the blond ghoul reaches the door. A pout is on his lips when he sees Midorima entering his apartment again, the human following.

“Aominecchi~? Why didn’t you stop him? I wanted to say hi!” Aomine huffs and drags Kise back into the apartment, beginning to remove his briefs again.

“He told you to shut up and fix a leak, nothing important. Let’s get back to what we were doing Ryouta.” Kise blinks at that but grins and allows himself to be dragged back into the apartment.

“Be gentle Aominecchi~”

\---  
Takao follows Midorima back into the apartment, making sure the door is locked behind him. Midorima settles in the lounge chair again, returning to his paperwork while Takao bustles around the kitchen preparing some coffee.

“Shin-chan~ what was that about?” Midorima looks up a second before going back to his work.

“Just talking to Aomine about the leak. If he doesn’t fix it I’ll just inform Akashi about it. Nothing else.” Takao looks skeptical but leaves it. With the fresh coffee in hand he walks to Midorima and plants a kiss on is head, handing the steaming mug to him.

“Alright. Don’t work too hard Shin-chan.” Midorima nods, accepting the coffee as he returns to his work. Takao walks back into the kitchen with a grin on his face, thinking about what he wants to make himself for dinner. He might even take some over to Himuro or Furihata if he has extra.


	7. They're Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: murahimu / kagakuro  
> prompt: tg au ; neighbors barging in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it, let me know what you think, and leave suggestions or request here or on my [tumblr](http://curlyghost.tumblr.com/)

“TATSUYA!!!” Himuro jumps slightly when his apartment door is slammed open and the sound of feet slamming into the floor reaches his ears. He looks up and sees Kagami stomping toward the couch he’s sitting on.

“Yes Taiga?” he questions in English. He catches Murasakibara’s eyes in the kitchen, before the giant returns to the task of baking.

“Don’t ‘Yes Taiga’ me! What did you give Kuroko? He’s acting all weird!?” Himuro simply raises an eyebrow and shrugs slightly.

“Atsushi made some snacks. I thought I’d share. Shouldn’t I have?” He’s still speaking in English, and now he’s smiling (more like a grin if you ask Kagami) at the red head who happens to be sputtering.

“I didn’t-That’s not the point Tatsuya! Don’t just feed my boyfriend weird stuff! Return him to normal!!” Kagami has gotten the hint and has started speaking English as well, pacing in front of Himuro and pointing at him occasionally to emphasize his displeasure.

“I’m sure he’ll feel better in a little. Atsushi wouldn’t purposefully hurt Kuroko. Is that it? Would you like a snack as well Taiga?” Himuro can see Kagami’s eyes widen and the frustration and disgust reflected in them.

“I DON’T NEED THAT SHIT TATSUYA!!” Kagami turns on his heel and storms through the hallway and back out the apartment, slamming the door closed as he leaves. Himuro has a sad and sympathetic look on his face as he watches the half-ghoul exit.

“Muro-chin.” The name is drawn out as Murasakibara walks to the couch and falls onto it, a lollipop in his mouth and his head ending up in Himuro’s lap. Himuro begins to card his fingers through purple locks.

“Don’t worry Atsushi, I’m sure Taiga’s just grumpy because he’s hungry. It’s a big adjustment to suddenly become a ghoul. How’s the baking going?” Himuro explains, reverting back to Japanese so the ghoul can understand. Murasakibara hums in response, and Himuro knows that he wouldn’t get a reply on his question. He smiles and leans down to place a quick kiss on ghoul’s lips, making a small face when he pulls back. “You should stop eating those.”

“They’re sweet.” Himuro chuckles lightly at the reply.

“I suppose that’s true. Your lollipop is made of sugar and water with coffee flavoring. Don’t eat too much or you’ll ruin you appetite Atsushi.” Murasakibara nods, closing his eyes to take a nap as Himuro resumes the movement of his fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request anything or more then please do so here or on my [Tumblr](http://curlyghost.tumblr.com/)


End file.
